The Boingie! Series
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: What if Piper Halliwell had a silly side?
1. Boingie!

Title: "Boingie!"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What if Piper Halliwell had a silly side?  
Disclaimer: Piper and Prue Halliwell; Leo Wyatt; the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

He cast a concerned glance at the love of his life where she clung to his side. "Do you want me to just orb us up, sweetheart?" he asked.

"No," she replied tiredly. "That's okay. I can handle it, and besides, it won't be much longer now, and I'll finely be able to sleep." She had always known that Demons absolutely did not care even the tiniest bit about Witches' sleeping schedules, but the last twenty-four hours had been the most grueling of her entire life. They had never before vanquished as many Demons in one night as they had that night, and to make matters even worse, she had already been up since early morning the previous day. She was far beyond exhausted.

He wrapped his arm around his wife, gently urging her thoroughly-fatigued body forward as she dragged herself up the long staircase. Her silence worried him, and he again asked her, "What about if I just carry you the rest of the way?" His concern grew as she remained silent. "Piper?" he questioned, turning his head to look into her eyes. They were open but seemed somehow both dizzy and vacant. Then, suddenly, she giggled. "What?" he asked, his concern increasing with each new second. "What is it?" She giggled again and, as they reached the Manor's second floor, broke out into incessant giggles.

"Piper, what is it?" he asked again, icy fingers of dread beginning to coat his heart. She only giggled in answer, but then her fingers snaked out and began to tickle him. Her beautiful smile assured him that she was indeed all right and only somehow found a twentieth "second wind" even as he tried unsuccessfully to bat away her hands.

As she continued to dart her hands around his, mercilessly tickling him, he began to laugh even as he turned to continue trying to fight off her mischievous hands. For each backwards step he took, she advanced two steps closer to him. She could neither stop giggling nor tickling him, and her brown eyes sparkled as she continued the game. Soon, he was laughing hard as he made mad grabs for her hands. Finally catching her right hand, he was about to breathe a miniature sigh of relief when her left hand tickled his stomach so badly that his hand relinquished hers to bat away her naughty hand. "Piper!" he exclaimed between chuckles, tears shining in his eyes. She only continued to giggle, and he again exclaimed, "Piper!"

In response, she only giggled harder, but then she finally spoke. "Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" she teased between giggles as her fingers sought to tickle him even more.

"Piper!" he tried again even as his mind struggled to accept his love's sudden silliness. His back suddenly pressed against their bedroom door, and she came even closer to him. He was laughing so hard that he could barely remain standing as his hand desperately sought the doorknob. Finally finding the knob, he turned it. As the door swung open, he fell in, stumbling blindly backwards until their bed collided with the back of his knees.

Leo was knocked instantly to the bed, and she raced after him, still giggling incessantly. She pounced on the bed with a sharp exclamation of "Boingie!" Her dark eyes danced mischievously as she continued to bounce so hard that the bed creaked. "Boingie!" With each new bounce, she exclaimed again. "Boingie! Boingie! Boingie!"

Leo looked at his wife in disbelief. Even when Piper was so incredulously silly, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever had the honor of seeing, and she filled his every fiber with awe. "Okay," he decided aloud, his lips forming a thin, serious line as she bounced even harder on the bed. "That's it."

Piper barely had time to look up before Leo grasped her, his speed and momentum sending them both falling down onto the bed. Her head hit the pillow, and she finally stopped giggling. "You asked for it," Leo teased gently, his green eyes twinkling, "and you're going to get it." He leaned over her and reached down to capture her mouth with his, but just before his lips could touch hers, a loud snore escaped her mouth. His eyes widened, and his eyes cast hurriedly upwards only to find her eyes shut. "Piper?" he asked; she only snored again. He shook her and then tickled her, but nothing would bring any response from her.

Sighing and shaking his head in disbelief, Leo rolled to a sitting position, leaned down, grasped their blankets, and pulled them up over them. Still shaking his head at Piper's sudden change, he quietly covered his beloved wife.

A hushed whisper suddenly came from the doorway. "She asleep?"

Leo looked up to find Prue's tired face peeking in at them. He nodded in answer.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in concern. "I heard Piper giggling . . . "

"Just what you warned me about," Leo whispered quietly back. "I never would have thought that she could be so silly."

"Only when she's that tired," Prue assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Leo. Good night, and sweet dreams."

"Thanks, Prue," he replied as she began to shut the door, "you too." As Prue shut the door and continued on her way, he laid down beside his soul mate, pulled the blankets up over his own body as well, gently wrapped his arm around his beloved wife, and cuddled up to her side. Just as Piper had done minutes earlier, Leo fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Continue on to "To Boingie Again"!


	2. To Boingie! Again

Title: "To Boingie! Again"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: In the sequel to the author's "Boingie!", Piper begins to "Boingie!" again, but is it what Leo expects?  
Disclaimer: Piper and Prue Halliwell; Leo Wyatt; the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

The couple trudged slowly up the long flight of stairs, the husband having to pull on his wife's hand while his other hand gently supported the small of her back to get her up the stairs. Leo's brow creased with concern. Although they had had more than their fair share of Demons over the last week, it had still been nothing compared to the Charmed Ones' usual rough spots. P3 seemed to be doing fine, as well, so why was Piper so tired? She had not even seemed to be so worn down before they had started to bed, but now she could barely put one foot in front of the other and was clinging to him, her fingers curled in his flannel shirt as if he were a life preserver and she drowning at sea.

When they finally reached the door to their bedroom, Leo released Piper, trusting her to stand on her own two feet for at least a few minutes. He opened the door, quickly walked over to their bed, and turned her side back. When he looked back at his beloved, however, what the White Lighter saw filled him with dread. Piper was leaning against the doorway's frame, her brown eyes glazed over and a silly grin on her face. His eyes lifted towards the Heavens as he pleaded in a soft whisper that he hoped she could not hear, "Not again!"

"Llleeeoooo," Piper called, trailing out his name in a sing-song voice. He looked up at her cautiously but began to move slowly back towards her. Her grin spread over her face, becoming huge and even sillier. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked him in the same tone, her question ending with a giggle.

"Hum . . ." Leo started to reply as he reached the foot of the bed.

Before the White Lighter could even realize what was happening, his wife was racing swiftly at him. Her eyes shot even wider and wilder as she exclaimed with a burst of giggles, "It's Boingie time!" She plowed straight into him before he could step to the side, and the momentum of the impact knocked him flat on his back onto the bed.

As Piper leaned over her stunned husband, her long hair fell to one side of her face, raining pools of silken ebony down onto Leo. She placed either hand onto the bed on both sides of Leo's shoulders before beginning to bounce gently up and down on him. With each bounce, she exclaimed again: "Boingie! Boingie! Boingie! Boingie! Boingie! Boingie! Boingie!"

Although she seemed to be completely out of her mind at bedtime for the second time he'd known her over the last few years, Leo could not help the sneaking suspicion that there was something going on that was more, and better, than what Piper was letting it appear to be. However, as he had thought that the first time she had acted this way and been proven completely wrong, he presumed he must be wrong again. His eyes even wider as she continued to bounce up and down on top of him, and Leo struggled desperately to rein in his hormonal instincts. "Piper?" he asked timidly, his worry clear both on his face and in his eyes.

Piper's eyes searched his as her head descended towards his. At the last possible moment, her mischievous, silly grin transformed into a radiant smile as she whispered again, her eyebrows raised in a naughty suggestion, "Boingie!" Then, her lips touched down upon his. Leo's lips parted eagerly under his wife's, and their tongues dove into each other's mouths. Their hearts beat as one as their kiss grew in depth and passion, and Leo's armed reached up to wrap around his love's luscious body and pin her close to his chest.

For a long time, they continued to kiss, but then, slowly and as if awakening from a wondrous dream that he never wanted to leave, Leo's mouth pulled slowly away from Piper's. Her eyes looked questioningly into his even as he brought a hand up to softly caress the side of her face. "Piper, is this really what you want?" he asked her. "You're not just Boingieing like you were the last time, are you? I don't want to . . ."

"Sh." Piper hushed her beloved with a gentle kiss before answering the questions that she knew were plaguing his mind. "I know you don't want to take advantage of my silly side, Leo, and trust me -- you're not. Prue told me what happened, sweetheart, and I wanted to surprise you with a . . . shall we say . . . unique apology." Her nose wriggled slightly at that, and he leaned up to brush a gentle kiss on it.

Leo's hand then moved to caress her silken hair, his fingers running adoringly through her soft strands. "You certainly succeeded in that."

"Actually, not yet," Piper reprimanded him. Before Leo could ask, she then growled softly at him, the lustful sound causing his manhood to ache even more for her. Her lips conquered his again as she then began to undo his buttons. Her mouth lifted from his to slowly rain a trail of kisses that descended from his lips, over his chin and neck, and to his chest where she kissed each newly revealed spot.

Even as his hands began to run over her body, seductively caressing her, Leo remembered the door. "Piper, shouldn't we . . . ?" he started to ask even as the door slammed shut. He did not have to question how it had been closed so suddenly and unexpectedly; he knew it was Prue. Normally, he would have hated the thought of her interfering in their sex life, but he was truly thankful that night for the last thing he wanted to do was to have any reason to leave his beloved, even for just a few seconds. He returned his attention to her alone, ignoring all his other charges and even Them for a rarity, as their love completely enveloped them. As they slowly progressed into making sweet, passionate love, Leo's heart sang not only with their love and in awe of the wonderful woman in his arms and who wore his ring on her finger but also in relief, gratitude, and sheer joy that his suspicions had been right this time!

Continue on to "To Boingie Anew"!


	3. To Boingie! Anew

Title: "To Boingie! Anew"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Piper's boingieing again, but it's not Leo . . . Can you figure out who it is before the end of the story? AU story following the author's "Boingie!" and "To Boingie! Again".  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell; all other characters; and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

She turned in the entrance to the bedroom as her hand slipped behind her to lock the door. The doorway framed her 5'2" frame as she struck a pose, one hand on either side of the door's frame. Her brown eyes sparkled as her lips pulled up into a mischievous grin.

Blue eyes watched her from her bed, and they widened suddenly in mock fear. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed, struggling valiantly not to laugh. "Not that! Anything but that! Please! No!" Though his face remained a perfect mask of horrorified fear, his eyes gave him away as they sparkled.

Suddenly bursting out into giggles, Piper raced across the carpeted floor on bare feet before sailing into the air. She landed on top of him, bringing a soft "Oomph!" from him, even as she squealed, her eyes dancing wildly, "BOINGIE!"

He could no longer maintain the masquerade as a grin burst out over his face. Piper's hands ran over the sides of his handsome face, her fingers caressing his skin, before running further up into his dark curls. Her face leaned in towards his as she asked with a playful wriggle of her nose, "What's so horrible about that?"

Her mouth lowered temptingly towards his, but his deep chuckle broke off the kiss before it could even begin. Without warning, he suddenly rolled her over onto her back as he rolled over on top of her. He was careful to keep his elbows on either side of her and his weight supported completely on them in order to keep his towering frame from crushing her small body. "Nothing," he breathed against her mouth, his breath tickling her lips, "that can bring you to me can ever be horrible, love."

His lips captured hers, and hers parted willingly under his. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths, dueling with a scorching passion. Her hands slipped from his thick head of hair to move further along his body, caressing each sexy inch they came upon. His hands reached down and slid between their closely pressing bodies to seductively caress her breasts. Their eyes, full of love, gazed adoringly into each other's as he slowly began to take her.

His lips rose off of hers just long enough to tell her, speaking the truth that screamed through every cell in his body, "I love you, Piper Halliwell."

Still gazing lovingly up into his breath-taking eyes, Piper whispered the sheer truth that swelled in not only her body but her heart and her very soul, as well, "I love you too, Cole Turner." She then reached up and recaptured his lips with her own.

**The End**


End file.
